Sometimes it Lasts in Love
by ButterflyAlley
Summary: A songfic/one shot of Adele's Someone Like You. Sasuke comes back for Sakura after reaching his vengeance, but who is this other man in her life? a minute bit of SakuxOC a TON of fluffy SakuSasu. Sappy Sasuke.


_**Sometimes it lasts in love.**_

It had been ten years since Sasuke had seen her. Looked into her green eyes, felt the annoyingly sugary feeling his stomach got when she'd sneeze that cute little sneeze. He knew he had to go back, he'd left to find revenge, but somehow it just wasn't as sweet as her scent.

Not that he gave up the revenge in exchange for returning to her. He'd found Itachi, and after the battle of his life, he finally achieved his life goal. Now he was wounded beyond healing on his own; his right eye was black and swollen, his mouth was bleeding and so was every other orifice he was born with, as well as some he wasn't. The internal bleeding was threatening his life, but he had to keep moving. Sasuke knew he'd be okay if he got to her, she was the only one who could fix him… and _damned_ if he was going to die before setting this right. Tree after tree past under his shattered feet, sending** painful** electric shocks up his leg and out his spine.

He ran for hours, hours to days, and days to weeks. Finally his foot stepped into the gate of his childhood home, so strange and unfamiliar with time. With his final ounce of strength, he pushed out and to her door. Banging quickly, and bringing her to his aid with haste. Soon a flash of pink and green entered his vision, and he relaxed. A voice urgently called out as he fell, and as he went down he saw another figure, a man. But he was already gone.

Letting go of reality was easier than he'd imagined. His mind knew she wouldn't let anyone die, his heart knew he was especially safe. Consciousness was lost and replaced with dreams, something he hadn't had since he set his mind to vengeance.

"_**I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl, and you're married now." **__Music filled the icy air of Konoha. Gently snow fell and Sasuke looked on to an ice rink, recognizing a tall woman with short pink hair and a winter coat._

_Taking a running step forward, Sasuke yelled, "Sakur-" but stopped dead in his tracks when a tall man came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at his touch, and leaned in to kiss his lips, laughing as he picked her up off the ice. _

"_**I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you." **__The haunting voice sang on, as Sasuke felt his heart break, he was too late. No, he wasn't too late, he abandoned his opportunity. Women had always flocked to him, including her, he could've had her with a snap, but he left to pursue hate, when he could've found equal solace in love. Or he thought, he'd never know now. _

_When the man kissing her replaced her skates on the ice, something shiny reflected on her fourth finger validating his fears. He pondered giving up, turning around and leaving, but he at least wanted to hear that voice. The soft voice he'd hardened with his final action toward her. _

"_Sakura," She didn't even twitch, "Sakura!" His tone raised and he walked toward them, fully waiting the awkward moment when she introduced them. "__**Old friend, why you so shy?" **_

_Finally she turned around, and her face twisted. He closed more space and she stood silent, never taking her eyes off his face. "__**It ain't like you to hold back, or hide from the light." **__The air thickened, the snow melted on his hot face. How could he have given this away, not only that, but he drove her to it. Insisted. Sasuke knew the first words had to be his.  
><em>_**"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it." **_

"_I'm sorry," Speaking still felt strange to him, years had passed since he met anyone outside of battle. It was never his forte anyway, silence was safe. _

"_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me,"**_

"_Sas…Sasuke?" Incredulousness saturated her little voice, and confusion, and pain, and amazement. He hoped. __**"That for me, it isn't over."**_

"_Yeah, it's me." Words, words, words, they were never his friend. His pride kept him from saying too much, her pride kept her from saying anything at all. They stood staring at each other, the man she was with stood awkwardly. He was faceless in Sasuke's eyes, and at this moment, to Sakura as well. He cleared his throat, and the woman shook her head and looked at him. _

"_Oh, uhm, sorry, uh, Sasuke, this is—" Sasuke cut her off. "__**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you two." **_

"_Sakura, it was good to see you, I'll leave you two alone. I'll be… around." Sasuke choked it out reluctantly, and her face turned to horror. _

"'_**Don't forget me,' I beg, 'I'll remember,' you said" **__"No, Sasuke!" Her voice was loud, and rushed, she blushed when she heard it, "Er, I mean, don't go. Coffee? I, uhm, sure that -" _

"_I have errands to run, Sakura. You go, come home soon." The man pushed out angrily, he jealously wrapped her in an embrace and kissed her deeply. She didn't dare pull away, but she looked uncomfortable. "__**Sometimes it lasts in love, But sometimes it hurts instead, Yeah." **__He left with a huff, staring Sasuke down, but soon he was gone and they awkwardly made their way to a close café; cold, and hot at the same time. _

_They sat and talked, it got easier, but it was still thick around them. Genin days were brought up, Naruto, Kakashi, nothing about his days gone, or her new man. __**"You know how the time flies only yesterday, it was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summer haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days" **_

_Then she set her hand on the table, and the ring flashed again, it couldn't be avoided. He felt out of place. Imposing. He looked for an excuse to leave, and he stood up. __**"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited," **__he broke down and told her everything he'd thought about her, when he left, while he was gone, on his way back. __**"But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it." **__Tears rolled down both of their cheeks. "__**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over."**_

_At the end of his speech, there was silence. She stared at him, crying, but didn't move. He took that as his answer. "__**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you two." **_

_Sakura shook in protest, but he stopped her. __**"'Don't forget me,' I beg, 'I'll remember,' you said' Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." **_

_Then a second wind took over, and he started his speech again, taking her into consideration. Her new life, the happiness he saw in her eyes when that man kissed her. He comforted her now, wishing he had never come. __**"Nothing compares no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes; they are memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?" **_

_Sakura collapsed in his arms, and he sank his head. Taking in that aroma he fantasized about. They squeezed each other there for minutes. Maybe even longer. The people around them faded when they touched and through sobs they tried to let their minds make sense of the scene. All the sudden, Sasuke pulled away, leaving Sakura standing, looking very small and lonely. __**"Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you. 'Don't forget me,' I beg! 'I'll remember,' You said. 'Sometimes it lasts in love, and sometimes it hurts instead." **_

_She refused to let him go, she pleaded, but he heard nothing. He only stared at her glistening finger, thinking of the solitude she'd built after he ripped out her heart. That moment his mind was made, he would leave. Find a new home, and leave her to the one she'd grown into. Quietly, he reassured her of his plan, he repeated to soothe her. He wanted her to understand he was doing the right thing. __**"Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you. 'Don't forget me,' I beg! 'I'll remember,' You said. 'Sometimes it lasts in love, and sometimes it hurts instead."**_

_As he ended his case, she sucked in deeply, and stepped back toward the door. He knew now it was a mistake coming here, but at least he knew she wasn't waiting for him. Sakura had moved on from her younger days, becoming more beautiful, and happier with time. With that man. He'd put a sparkle in her eye, as brilliant as the ring he put on her finger. Sasuke knew it was time to go. And this time he wouldn't come back. "__**'Sometimes it lasts in love, and sometimes it hurts instead.'" **_

"Thank you, Sakura, for giving me closure, and hope to push through my battle." His voice sounded clearer, more real. His eyes shot open when he heard her voice.

"Hmmmmm? What was that Sasuke, finally awake?" She stood over him, white lab coat, clipboard, and stethoscope. He glanced down and at her hand, noticing her naked fourth finger.

"Sa-Sakura?" She nodded, and leaned closer to his face. He sucked in her scent and reveled in it. Memorizing it and pretending in his mind the circumstances were different. He imagined, all in one millisecond, he was waking up in their bed, and she was about to kiss him good morning. Sasuke closed his eyes and saw it, but before he could live it out in his head, it came through in real life.

Sakura closed the space, and clamped her lips onto his for survival. They didn't part for minutes. Maybe even longer. His body relaxed and spasmed all at the same time, her body was hot and shaking. Electricity erupted from her stomach to her skin, and finally, having to breathe, she pulled back, taking the chance to look into his deep black orbs. Silence filled the room, thick air filled their lungs.

Sakura smiled, "I was wondering when you were coming back to me."

Sasuke smirked, "Sometimes it lasts in love."


End file.
